mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Character music themes in Homestuck
Deletion? Characters already have associated music in their articles, and this one is a mess. Mamaopapaya (talk) 21:50, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Yes, but I noticed the music associated is very incomplete, so im making an extented verison. AracnidsGrip (talk) 23:03, December 3, 2017 (UTC) : A lot of the content covered here is already referenced in Sound, or could be added there. There might be a case for a more focussed list, but it could be included on an existing page. At the very least, this article needs to be heavily cleaned up and reworked (removing all those weird templates for one). BlackholeWI (talk) 01:07, December 6, 2017 (UTC) In response to the cleanliness of theis page, I have done my best to clean it up. Perhaps it can be saved? I understand that the music listed is also located in each character's info box, but many of the info boxes are not up to date with the music. Besides I think that having one page for character themes is a good idea. If it's page length you're worried about then I am unsure about how to procede in terms of cleaning it up. 22:40, August 12, 2018 (UTC) : I think don't delete, because the Sound page is also disorganized, is missing many tracks, and organizes by remixes not leitmotifs; additionally it only lists tracks that are used in the comic, which I don't think all of the tracks on Bandcamp are...? (for example dESPERADO ROCKET CHAIRS, I have no idea how that would be used in a flash.) If we want to fix our music pages, I suggest looking at the Undertale wikia's approach, (leitmotif page and individual track page, which seems like a little bit much to me but it's a very organized system) although they admittedly have considerably less tracks to write about. FlickeringLlama (talk) 02:51, November 16, 2018 (UTC) ::We have a sister wiki to sort each song though and it even covers fan/unofficial albums. Its part why nobody cares editing this page (which could even be there). Mamaopapaya (talk) 12:04, November 16, 2018 (UTC) :::Fair point, but I should add that I'm the admin of that wiki, and it's fairly dead. I think it's best that we keep this one up to date also. BlackholeWI (talk) 03:05, December 15, 2018 (UTC) :::: Yeah I just added a friendsim page there yesterday, and it seems like very few people contribute. It's kind of sad, considering how good the music is... Is there any way we could get more people in on the project? I mean adding more links to it on this wiki would be a start. Or do you think we should attempt to transfer the info to this one? FlickeringLlama (talk) 20:25, December 16, 2018 (UTC) :::::There's still a discord server for it, which is largely inactive. The vast majority of pages on there were created and curated by a custom wiki bot I wrote that filled out info based on bandcamp content, local libraries of music and the output of another bot owned by a different admin. If it were to be revived we'd need to revive both bots, but I'm a little busy with other things at the moment, and it's been long enough that the code looks fairly obtuse to me. That said if there was enough demand it could be done, there'd need to be a fair few people on board though... :::::Transfering the information here would be a bad idea imo, as there's an extremely large amount of it and it'd only make sense to have it on here in chopped down form, which we... sort of? Already have? One omission I would like to fill at some point is for this wiki to have a proper page for the music team listing different members, however. BlackholeWI (talk) 22:33, December 16, 2018 (UTC) Formatting Is there a way to make a spoilers button to hide the songs simalar to the spoiler button on Homestuck pesterlogs?AracnidsGrip (talk) 23:06, December 3, 2017 (UTC)